Your in My Heart
by KakiTenshi
Summary: This is my frist FanFic. Im srry if its REALLY bad. Well its about Ryoma and how he figures out that he like Sakuno! Hope you ENJOY! NYA! I've added a couple new twists! This is a RyoSaku. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own P.O.T.!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Our lovable tennis prince was in his best environment, English class. It was first period and he was once again snoozing. He had woken up when the teacher called upon him to answer. He of course answered fluently in English. When he sat down, everyone in awe, he was going to go back asleep after a quick look at the clock. He was staring at the clock when he noticed something, a girl.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought. He wanted someone to blame this sudden attraction on. 'Oyaji… it's your fault, buying those stupid magazines.' There, he'd done it, blamed someone else for this problem. Feeling better he stared out the window.

Sakuno Ryuzaki did notice a piercing glare but when she was brave enough to look behind her that glare was gone. Lucky for our 'loving' prince he had looked away. Sakuno sat three seats over to Ryoma. She had a HUGE crush on him ever since she first saw him, on the train. He had practically saved her life, if he remembered. She was now staring at him with her depressed chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

It was lunch when Sakuno took out her bento and offered Ryoma some food. This happened everyday for a while now, so he thought nothing of it. Still it didn't mean his sempais were going to let in down.

Sooner or later Ryoma knew that his sempai and best friend would come through that door. That he did. A man with broom like hair and about 3 heads taller than Ryoma covered with food in front of him walked through the door. His purple eyes gleamed in the light when he noticed the food on the table.

"Che." Ryoma said annoyed with his sempai's weakness for food.

"Saku- Ryuzaki-chan? Can I have some??" Momoshiro glance at Sakuno to reassure her he was hungry, but then again he was ALWAYS hungry.

"H-h-ai-i!!!" she stuttered.

Ryoma couldn't help but get jealous. Not that he knew he WAS jealous. He never felt that emotion before. I irritated him, as much as what happened in English.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!-" one of his fan girls screeched. He could care less about either girl. But something deep down inside argued with him, he decided to ignore it.

Ryoma just walked out of the room grabbing Momo's drink in the process. His sempai yelled at him to give it back but once he was gone he muttered something under his breath. He turned to the freshman and asked. "He doesn't think of me as a sempai, does he?"

Ryoma had gone to the roof. He liked the roof, its view and calming air. He had taken a lot of naps here to ease himself until practice. He had lied down near the fence and closed his eyes. He was Confused, annoyed and pissed off at what happened in school, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After a while he couldn't believe it. Ryoma was completely awake and that never happened. Sleep was one of the three main things he does a day. Eat, sleep and tennis. He tried to find the answer to his sleeping problems but couldn't. He shrugged thinking he'd find it later and walked downstairs, or at least tried to.

The door somehow closed without him knowing, and the door was locked. From the other side.

"Crap" he swore.

* * *

Sakuno was worried when Ryoma didn't come back to class. It wasn't because he didn't skip; he just never skipped THIS class.

"Ano… Tach-chi- sensei… C-can I g-go to the b-bathr-room-m??" she asked when she was called upon.

"Sure Ryusaki."

Sakuno walked out of the classroom tripping and falling when her foot hit the door. She got up and ran. The first place she looked was the tennis courts. She personally thought it was his place of solitude. She came up empty.

She thought of other places he might be. 'Washroom? Ano… I'm not looking there…. Hitting a ball against a wall?? Which wall??' She thought of all the places he had went before. She came up with nothing.

She realized that Ryoma left before class began. She ran to his lunch place of solitude. She got to the closed door and screamed Ryoma's name.

Ryoma flinched when he heard her. 'Out of all people, why you have to chose her Kami!?' he thought. He had call back to her because he was trapped, but he was tempted not to.

"Ryusaki-san can you open then door?"

His annoyance reached his voice, though he didn't try to hide it.

"H-h-ai-i!!" she stuttered once again.

She pushed and pulled the door. Finally she flew through knocking them both over.

"Itte!!" Ryoma and Sakuno said in unison. They got up and looked at the door. It was closed, again.

'So close…' Ryoma thought. He looked at Sakuno, who was crying. 'What did I do wrong now?'

"Go-omen-n de-esai!!" Sakuno eventually said. "It's my fault were in this mess."

Ryoma was shocked. Sure he didn't show it, but it was his fault. He got stuck up here in the first place!!!

"Mada Mada Dane." His favourite line on and off the court.

"Ryoma-kun, how are we going to get out of here?" Sakuno managed to say without stuttering.

"I guess we have to wait." He smirked. Never was anyone THAT oblivious.

Sakino turned bright red.

Of course Ryoma didn't see it. (Sure buddy. People aren't THAT oblivious)

Sakuno watched as the tennis prince laid down his jacket and lied down on it. She thought he looked lonely, but beautiful.

His hair was showing instead of being hidden below his white Fila hat. The green hair was showing where the sun had hit. His golden eyes were looking at nothing, just looking at the sun. Sakuno thought his eye WERE the sun. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the collar for the heat on the roof was pretty bad.

He quickly looked at her. She blushing and quickly turned away. He thought about Sakuno for a second.

Her long braid auburn hair looked nice against her thin, slim body. Her chocolate brown eyes that were lighten from her green uniform always gazed into in eyes. He always knew she was around. He quickly looked at her face again. 'Those perfect red lips. Kosu… WHAT AM I THINKING!!? ?'

Suddenly the door opened and the janitor came up with some cleaning supplies. They quickly looked at each other and bolted through the door.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I really hoped you liked this. It is my VERY first fanfiction chapter. I really would like ANYONE to review, good or bad. It'll help me SOOOOOOOOOO much.**


	2. His curse

**Author's notes: Im an sooooo happy for the reveiws that I got. It really makes me happy. Here is my second and my third chapter. They were finished soon after the first chapter. On chapter 4 Im going to be taking your advice! GOMEN!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: His curse**

Ryoma and Sakuno were late for their last period class. They didn't look at each other or talk at all.

* * *

When school was over Ryoma thanked Kami, well not for long.

"Oi Echizen!"

"Momo-chan-senpai

"OCHIBI!"

Suddenly the oxygen in Ryomaa's lungs was cut off. Surely he was in another one of Kikumaru's death hugs.

"Oi Eiji-senpai! Echizen's face is BLUE!"

'Great my face is now matching my mood.'

Eiji quickly let go of Ryoma. Ryoma pulled down his hat and walked away.

"Momo! I think O'chibi is been bitten by the love bug."

"Me too. Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Nya! I think I do. LET'S DO IT!" The acrobatic player jumped out of the locker room.

* * *

They were running usual laps, until the data manic came and ruined the party. He found pleasure in ALMOST killing people, their team or any other team.

"Last person of each lap will drink this-" The flash of Inui's glasses and a cup of oozing green liquid in his hand. "-my vegetable juice."

Now let me tell you that this isn't any ordinary juice. Only the tennis prodigy Fuji Shyuusuke and Inui himself can drink THIS nightmare without anything happened to them. Everyone quicken their pace.

The regulars of the tennis team were at the front of the pack with everyone else behind. After 5 laps the other members of the tennis club were far behind. Inui had got them all. When all the regulars were left Inui spiced things up.

He pulled out a jug of purple oozing liquid out of his cooler. He smiled while everyone's faces turned blue.

"The last person of this lap will have to drink this prototype."

All the regulars gagged and the race was on.

Kikumaru ran in front first. Kadioh and Momo argued and their own personal race started. Tezuka, the captain muttered something about not telling your guard down and increased his pace. Fuji smiled wickedly and raced after Momo and Kadioh, probably to provoke them more. Ryoma still stunned by his recent events grabbed a nearby racket and gave it to his shy sempai.

"BURNING! I'M GOING TO WIN BABY!"

Takashi ran through the regulars and Ryoma slipped in behind, passing Taka at the corner.

When it was over, nobody drank the poisonous oozing liquid. It ended up being an 8-way tie. Disappointed Inui put away his prototype in his cooler for later.

"He's trying to kill us!" Momo complained

"Che."

Sakuno came at that moment. Girls practice had finished and she waited for her grandma.

She found herself staring at Ryoma. Momo and Eiji were smiling while Ryoma groaned.

Ryoma knew something was up when Eiji and Momo started smiling and looking at Ryuzaki. He felt uneasy like the worse about to happen.

"Oi Echizen!" Momo called.

"Nya! We got a question!" Eiji played.

They weren't going to get what they wanted. Not that he knew WHAT he wanted.

"Hn." was all he replied.

"Do you like a girl?" They chimed.

Ryoma was shocked. He quickly pulled down his hat to cover more of his face. Personally he didn't know why he was blushing.

Tezuka heard this little conversation. Irritation and duties ran through his head. Finally he ordered "30 laps you three!"

Ryoma took this opportunity to rub from the question. He didn't like the two of them butting into his business, epically personal business. Still they had a point. Did he?

* * *

When practice was over Ryoma walked to the school gate. There he walked alone, or so he thought. His sempais were cruel following him trying him to find out had made him love sick.

"No one with him!" the broom hair sempai whispered.

"Wait for it!" The acrobatic player chimed.

Ryoma was walking along the backstreets when he remembered. He had to do some errands with Nanako before going home. He quickly turned at the corner towards their meeting place.

'Last time I ever do errands after practice….' The prince thought.

Momo and Eiji obviously followed their young prince around the corner. They turned to find a Ryoma with a girl, an older woman. She had long blue hair and was 3 heads taller than him. She was old enough to be his mother.

"Echizen likes older women." Momo chimed, smirking like an idiot.

"Nani? He doesn't seem the type to do that!" The red head argued.

Still they followed them to the different stored. When it got late the two sempais left without seeing the end to it. If they did, they wouldn't have thought it was a date.

* * *

The next day Ryoma had morning practice he was ONCE again late for. He had to run 50 laps around the courts as punishment.

The whole time the snickering between the regulars grew on his nerves. It started when he finished his first lap, and it hadn't stop since. Not having a clue what it could be about he ignored it.

Until he saw Sakuno.

Somehow his shoelaces were untied and he tripped RIGHT in front of her.

It was like a message from Kami, that he couldn't understand.

* * *

For practice purposes the team played regular matches against each other everyday. Today it was during morning practice.

Kikumaru and Tezuka were going at it in there practice match. Ryoma, Fuji, and Inui were watching on the sidelines,

It was at this time that Fuji went up to him.

"Who's the girl" the blue eyed prodigy asked.

"What girl?" the prince answered.

"The girl you were with yesterday after practice."

"Nanako?" Ryoma asked even more confused.

"Oh look Inui it seems I got the name of the girl." The prodigy smiled. He had won the mental game.

'Why were they interested in my cousin and me?' Ryoma thought.

He looked at his sempais making kissy faces. Okay well not Tezuka or Oishi.

'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

**Author's notes: THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER TWO! Please reveiw!**


	3. Dreaming

**Chapter 3: Dreaming**

So his sempais think he was dating, he was going to let them. It wasn't like they're going to find out. Plus now they'll stop bugging him.

* * *

Somehow him having a girlfriend got around the window entire school. Everyone was bothering him more than before.

"Where did you meet?"

"…"

"Where does she live?"

"…"

"Who is she?"

"…"

"Ano…" Sakuno was blushing.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked, surprised at himself. He never thought he would say that, let alone to a girl.

"B-best-tstuni!"

"…"

"Can we meet her?" Horio asked causing Ryoma to go wide-eyed. 'If it gets out….' He didn't want to finish the sentence. He was scared of what he got himself into.

"I'll ask her…" Ryoma muttered under his breathe.

Sakuno turned away crying. She didn't want to believe that Ryoma was taken. 'He couldn't be.'

Sakuno ran out of the classroom. Ryoma ran out after her. Many of his classmates thought that he was chasing after her. Ryoma had enough of the questions and answers that he was force to answer. He just wanted to get away.

He headed towards the roof. There he saw Sakuno.

'Kami help me!' Ryoma prayed.

He wouldn't leave because of a girl. Even if he secretly loved her, well he didn't exactly know that. Still he wasn't going to back down.

"Ryoma-kun, ano… Is it true?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked deep into her chocolate eyes. He never wanted to lie to HER. He couldn't see why. It irritated as much as the glow in her eyes. He looked away quickly as he could.

"Why would you care wobbly-hips?" Ryoma took a quick glance at Sakuno.

Her face was bright red, but he liked her that way; flushed with embarrassment.

Sakuno thought about it. She couldn't tell him she had a crush on him. Well it didn't even matter he was already taken.

"Ano… I just wanted make s-sure that Ryoma was dating…."

"Can you keep a secret?" Ryoma smirked.

"H-hai!"

"Tell me one first."

"Huh?"

"Just in case you tell mine."

"Ano-" Sakuno needed an answer.

"- I started playing tennis to get a guy to like me." She admitted.

Ryoma was shocked. It also made him jealous that she was crushing on a tennis player. Not like he noticed.

"I'm not dating." Ryoma blurted.

"Then why does everyone think that?" Sakuno was relieved that her golden eyed prince wasn't taken.

"Someone saw me with my cousin."

Sakuno gasped. She never knew he had a cousin. She wondered what she looked like. As if reading her mind Ryoma showed her a picture.

"That's her beside me and my Okka-san"

"Where's your Oyaji?"

"That was in America 3 years ago. My Oyaji was busy working…." He knew that was a lie, but it's what his father had told them. He knew better.

"Oh."

"Do you have practice today?"

"H-hai!"

"Do you want to walk home together? It's on the way to my house."

"Mm." Sakuno nodded and Ryoma smiled.

His heart was pacing fast like he was playing a match. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. 'What's wrong with me?'

* * *

'Tennis practice didn't go as I thought.' Ryoma mentally murmured.

Sakuno met him a couple minutes later for the boys team got off early for their upcoming match that week. She came and they went off.

Sakuno was walking somewhat behind him. He looked back to see she stop.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"BESTSUNI!" Sakuno said running to catch up.

They walked side by side the rest of the way home. Ryoma struggled not to look at her. He couldn't realize the attraction pulling them closer. She helped him to become whole, normal.

Ryuzaki broke the silence.

"Why are you going on with having a girlfriend?"

Ryoma shrugged. He always thought it was to stop everyone from bugging him. Wasn't it?

Sakuno looked at him. She never knew he would never answer something personal, without her doing the same. Still she wanted to try.

"You sure you don't know?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked into Sakuno's chocolate eyes. He felt something he never knew before.

'What emotion is that?' Ryoma mentally asked. Somewhere deep down. Too far down for him to hear muttered 'compassion.'

"I'm not sure." Ryoma answered.

"I think one thing, but it doesn't feel right. So I don't know." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno chuckled. She never thought Ryoma had such inner emotions. It made him seem father from her reach.

Ryoma turned to her. He had realized that he was answering questions about himself.

"Tell me about this 'tennis' guy. Do I know him?"

Sakuno was surprised, she never thought that he would try to know her.

"Ano- he's really good at tennis, my age and I think you know him." Sure Sakuno lied, but at least now he won't find out who it is.

Or at least she hoped.

* * *

Ryoma got home from a very awkward walk with Sakuno. They both asked random questions about each other. He never knew how fun a 'girl' could be. Ryoma got home with a smile, or maybe it was a smirk, he couldn't tell.

He reached the door. "I'm home!" he greeted whoever was in the house.

Nanako called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready if you want to eat!"

"Che."

Ryoma walked towards the kitchen.

His Oyaji walked in soon after

"Oi Ryoma. Let's play!"

"Che. I'm eating."

"After. Come on!"

Ryoma finished his dinner and walked outside.

"I see you have something on your mind. What is it boy?"

"Bestsuni." Ryoma put on his hat.

"Any girl troubles?"

'Girl trouble? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Ryoma thought about it during the match. In the end his father whipped him pretty bad because of it.

"What's on your mind son?" The perverted monk pestered.

"Bestsuni." The prince answered while walking toward his room.

'Girl trouble….' Ryoma thought about Sakuno. How the light always hits perfectly on her face. Her glowing chocolate eyes. Her soft perfect skin. Her red lips, he personally thought were soft. Her slim, fit, petite body. Her long auburn hair. He thought she was an angel, or at least at that moment.

Ryoma quickly shook his head and went to sleep.

XXX

Ryoma was lying on a bench at school looking at the clouds. The sun was dim under a cloud….

'Did that cloud look like Sakuno's face?'

Ryoma didn't know if he was dreaming, was he?

He sat up and looked around. She stood a couple feet away smiling.

His perfect angel.

Finally he realized, he loved her.

Then he woke up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you like this fanfic so far. I want to make it the best I can. And any ideas about what I should do next? Seriously Im stumped. Thank you for reading.**

Here are some japense words I used in this chapter:

Bestsuni - nothing

Oyaji - dad

Okka-san - mother

Hai - yes


	4. The Tiny Problem

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that has read and/or reviewed my fanfic. I love it that I have make at least a couple fans. I'd like to take the time and thank my two friends Inu-chan and Kakina-chan at home for helping me with this roadblock and I'd like to thank lilcandy-78 and rennomiya for the great idea for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Tiny Problem

The next today was going to be awkward. Ryoma realized everything that was going on with him.

He had fallen in love, someone too far away from him.

She was always there him, by his side. Subconsciously he was always protecting her from bullies, when he was there. But his fan girls were another story.

**xxFlash Backxx**

"She thinks Ryoma is going to liker her!" Ryoma heard one night. It was followed by laughing.

The next day he heard crying on the roof. Heavy weeping. Ryoma hating people crying, but something inside him forced him onto the roof.

There she was crying her eyes out. Her perfect chocolate eyes bloodshot, her delicate frame hunched over like she was turning into a werewolf.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you okay?"

Sakuno turned and tried to smile. It hurt him to see that. She always though to others before herself, she was selfish in her own way. If it was anyone else he would have hugged them, well okay I wish.

Ryoma walked up to her. "Don't force yourself to smile." He waited for a second. "Here cry on my shoulder."

It was the first time Ryoma showed compassion, to ANYONE. He just couldn't take the tears from this really fragile girl. Though it wasn't the first time that he done something nice for her.

Apparently his fan girls had done this to her.

"Why does he talk to you but not us?" one of them asked.

"Ano- I d-don't kn-now"

The leader of the group grabbed her by the shirt. Others had started to pull her hair. The chocolate eyed girl started crying as her auburn hair was being pulled out of her head. The strands of her long hair laid on the floor. The fan group wasn't going to clean up; they'd make her do it.

Ryoma saw it all that day. He wished he could yell at them or do something nasty. But that wouldn't match character, now would it?

Sakuno had tried to protect herself before, but it got worse. She even asked her best friend Tomoka help her out. Still the same thing happened.

Ryoma was sick and tried of it.

**xxEnd of Flashbackxx**

Ryoma got to English in a daze. But then again he was always taking a nap during this class anyways. His tiredness didn't stop his classmates to bother him about his 'girlfriend.' He got so fed up that he said they broke up.

That shut them up.

Until the end of the day.

Ryoma was walking to practice. He knew his two sempais were going to break the silence, he just wished it wouldn't be this soon.

"Oi Echizen!"

"Why did you guys-" Eiji started.

"-Break up?" Momo ended.

Ryoma groaned. He didn't want to answer. 'It could have been simple!' Ryoma yelled at himself.

"Che." Ryoma walked away.

"Echizen come on!" His broom haired friend said.

"I bet he'll tell Ryuzaki!" Eiji teased.

SMACK! That hit him hard. Ryoma just waked away while pulling down his hat.

"99% Echizen is in a bad mood." The data manic said. It was like he pooped out of thin air.

"NYA! Inui stop that!" the cat like player exclaimed.

Suddenly Tezuka walked into the clubroom. "We're having a meeting after practice." The captain said.

"Nande?" Momo asked.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Ryoma stood in the middle of the circle of sitting regulars. He never felt as nervous in his life.

Tezuka and Oishi had called on emergency meeting, why? Did they know something?

"We have a problem." The vice-captain a.k.a the mother hen blahed.

"Nani! What's wrong?" His red-head partner wailed.

"Ryoma won't be around much longer."

'WHAT!' Ryoma was surprised himself. What was going on in his house?

"Oi Echizen! Is it true?" Momo yelled.

"Fssssssssssh… Baka. Bouchou doesn't lie!" Kaidoh hissed.

Everyone looked at Ryoma. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. Bouchou, who told you this?" Ryoma asked.

"Someone in your house named Nanako."

Everyone else went wide-eyed.

"Nani? I thought that was the name of your girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, OCHIBI!"

Ryoma sighed. So the truth got out now. He wished he could cover himself up, or get himself out of this mess.

"I never said I was dating." Ryoma said. It was the truth; they all jumped to that absurd conclusion.

"Who is she?" Momo asked.

"My cousin. She lived with us. Ryoma sighed. He didn't like talking about his personal life, even to his friends.

"Bouchou what did she say?" Ryoma wanted to get off topic.

"Your friend in America passed away recently. She said you're flying out tomorrow night for the funeral and not coming back until after the match."

'Am I the only one that hadn't heard about this?'

"Souka…"

"Nani? Who died O'chibi?" Eiji asked since everyone else who would ask was still under shock.

"I don't know. This is the first I've heard about it… Seems like something my Oyaji would do." Ryoma put on his hat and walked out the door. "If I'm not playing, I'll be on my leave."

"Ryoma you stay." Tezuka commanded.

Ryoma walked back into the clubroom sitting down on the bench outside the circle.

"Who's going to take Ryoma's spot?" the mother hen asked.

"Inui could be the substitute!" Momoshiro answered.

"I don't want Inui to play this team…" Oishi answered.

"Why not?" Kaidoh asked.

"Something happened last year…" Eiji answered, energy lost.

Ryoma was surprised. Something happened with the data manic.

"Oi! What happened?"

The door closed shut. Everyone looked at the door in shock. Inui stood there, a darkness hitting his glasses. He was ashamed.

"I don't want them to know Tezuka." Inui muttered. "But I'm ready this time." Inui's glasses flashed. The data freak…. manic was back.

* * *

**Authour's notes: I'd like to say now that it's going to take awhile for the next chapter. I have school work, exams and summitives due and I need to be working on that. But I promise in every spare minute I have, it will to making this. Thanks guys.**

P.S. You you guys review I might take time off to work on this. NYA!


	5. Confusion

Author's notes: Okay I did it! I know I said I wasn't going to post anything soon but I haven't slept in a couple days writing the rough draft. Today I managed to type it up. Man I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo tired. Okay I know this chapter is going to be a little confusing because I haven't really edit it. If there's problem please tell me about it! I'll fix it ASAP!

* * *

Chapter 5: Confusion.

The dreaded subject, English, Ryoma wanted to skip his favourite, sorry best class. It wouldn't change if he didn't come for the whole year. Still he didn't want to avoid his last day of possible encounter he could see her. He was leaving tight after lunch

**xxFlashbackxx**

"Oyaji! What's this about us leaving?"

"I thought you knew. You've seemed different lately." Nanjiroh answered.

"NO! Who died?" Ryoma spazzed.

"Josh." The monk out his head down in respect.

'Crap. Out of all people, why him?'

"Are you going Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked at his father. Of course he wanted to go.

"You'll leave at 1o'clock pm tomorrow."

Good, it gave him time to see Sakuno before he leaves.

**xxEnd of Flashbackxx  
**

Ryoma walked into class. No one seemed to notice him. He sat down in his chair when he heard Sakuno talked.

She was flushed in the face talking to her best friend Tomoka. Ryoma just shrugged until he heard it.

"Sakuno if you like him say something! Everyone knows except for him, may as well let him in on the secret!"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. The time of their walk this week was rushing through his head.

'I started playing tennis to get a guy.'

'He's cocky and…. Um…. oblivious.'

'He's our age.'

'I-I think you know him-m.'

He was an idiot. Ryoma felt like he was the biggest, second biggest moron in school. The first being Horio of course.

"Yo-ou kn-now I coul-ldn't tell R-ryoma I like hi-im." Sakuno answered her friend.

Ryoma sank into his chair. He was right. 'How can this be happening to me?' He turned to see the trio had finally arrived.

"Ohiyo!" the trio greeted Ryoma and started talking amongst themselves. Well until Horio brought something to Ryoma's attention.

"I thought you were leaving today?"

'Shit. I forgot about that.' Ryoma was now once again morning his friend's lost life.

"Che. I'm leaving at lunch." Ryoma on his cold, I don't care mask on. Really he wanted to weep and cry his heart content.

Sakuno had heard. She turned around and blushed. There was sooo many questions rushing through her head. Not that any can out. All that anyone heard was mumbled letters.

Ryoma put his head dream and pretended to sleep. In reality he was hiding his flush from his face.

Lucky for him the teacher came in at that moment.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

This was the worst Friday of his life.

**XXX  
**

Ryoma walked out of the classroom right when the bell rang. He hadn't noticed anyone him.

The prince had reached the front door when he noticed someone following him.

"Ano- Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was blushing.

Ryoma turned; a smirk had reached his lips. "Nani?"

Sakuno walked up to reach him. She was really close in Ryoma's opinion. He wanted to close the small gap between them and kiss her.

"Where are you going?" Sakuno looked at him with her chocolate angelic eyes. Ryoma mentally groaned.

Ryoma didn't want to tell her anything. But knowing him he couldn't lie either. Instead he walked up to her.

"See you on Monday." Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hair and pulled a stray hair and then commented. "Hopefully you'll have shorter hair, wobbly-hips."

Sakuno was red all over. He loved her flushed. It was the perfect last image of her.

He quickly turned and walked off towards home. He still needed to get his luggage. Ryoma squeezed his little secret parting gift from Sakuno.

* * *

Back at school Sakuno was frozen. Ryoma, her darling was leaving and she wasn't going to see him until Monday.

"WAIT! THE GAME!"

Sakuno ran inside and found Momoshiro. Of course he was eating with Eiji when she found him.

"Momo-chan-sempai! Where's Ryoma going?" Sakuno said. She never felt more confident in her life. She even managed not to stutter.

"Echizen is going to America to morn over his friend's life." Momo bowed his head in respect, while Eiji lowered his eyes.

"Is-s he g-going to be to-o make th-the match?" Sakuno stuttered, blushing in effect.

"Physically? We highly doubt it." Momo said lowering his eyes.

"Hoi! But even he was there his mind wouldn't be in the match!" Eiji looked at Sakuno. Her depression could have been read a mile away.

"Ho! Hoi! We'll beat Kenshin Academy Sakuno! Nya!" Eiji said, trying to cheer Sakuno up. When it didn't he bounced around and away from tension.

'DING, DONG!' The bell clanged.

Sakuno bowed and ran off to class.

**XXX  
**

Ryoma walked onto the airplane in a daze. He was sitting first class and slept the whole way to New York. Sakuno wondered in and out of his dream. Ryoma was tossing and turning when she left. Suddenly he woke himself up and jerked upward. He scared himself. He was a millimeter away from Sakuno's lips. He almost kissed her in public. PUBLIC! Momo and Eiji stood there smiling and cheering. Everyone else was staring at them as they almost kissed under a cherry tree.

When he woke up he felt sick. Ryoma turned over put the blanket over his head and went back to sleep. Still the same series of events happened, again and again.

Our prince arrived in New York at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. His friend's mom picked him up at the airport.

"I'm glad you could make it Ryoma." Josh's mom Vicky said.

"He would want me there." Ryoma said. Only Josh and his mom knew about his nice side. Others he made himself seem bigger in ego than size. Eventually it got to himself.

Vicky smiled. She put her heart to the child. He seemed to be going through a maze.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Ryoma looked at her and shook his head.

"No.'

* * *

** Author's notes: I need to thank everyone who reads this fanfic! And please reveiw! It gives me a boost, espically now since I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep. T_T **


	6. Win and Lose?

**Author's notes: THANK GOD! I'M DONE! Let me tell you when I wrote this draft it was 12 pages (single) when I finished typing it up it was 7! Okay thank you to kawaiiemichan for your lovely message. I laughed alot. And thank you for everyone whose reveiwed.**

**P.S. The beginning bit has nothing to do with the plot. Just something random I put in there so that something could be clearer later. You can skip the whole flashback and the little bit after. It just why I think Inui is a stalker. I thought I'd put it in here for jokes.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Win and Lose?

The dread and fear that Seigaku had, was long forgotten. They had gotten over it the night before with the intense training session. The regulars where pumped to beat their new rivals, Kenshin Academy.

Everyone looked happy, expect Inui. This dreaded day happened so quickly. Last year's encounter still fresh in his mind. He and Tezuka tried to make their list so that Inui wouldn't face '_him._' Inui couldn't even say the guy's name.

Personally I don't think Inui's problem is as bad as Yuuta and Fuji's, but this isn't about them. So I'm not going to compare.

**xxFlashbackxx**

It was 4 years ago. Inui and his cousin Yukii were on the swings in the park. That's when it happened.

"Sadaharu, why are men idiots?" she asked sweetly.

Inui looked at her. "I'm a man and I'm not an idiot!" he replied.

"Baka… you are, you're just more mature than the rest." Inui blushed over his cousin's complement.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No real reason." Yuki smiled off into the distance. He really loved his cousin for that.

"Well sometimes I don't know what to say and end up saying something stupid/random." Inui answered.

"Maybe… Thanks Sadaharu!" Yukii jumped off her swing and walked over to a guy.

'Kyoya Takeshi'

Kyoya was the same age as his cousin. That made him a year younger than him. He was a really athletic guy who got a lot of attention.

The problem was that Inui's cousin fell in love with him. Last year he had an enough.

**XXX**

Last year was suicide. They played an okay freshman in the district prems. Everyone thought it was odd.

Inui had scouted out Kenshin's team the day before. He knew every member's pattern and weakness, expect for him.

The freshman wasn't there. Kyoya had left practice early to go on a date with Yukii that day. Inui didn't know.

The next day came with a bang. He was paired up with his cousin's boyfriend. She was there of course cheering for Kyoya. Inui had way too many situations in his head, too many 'what ifs' running in his brain. He lost sight of the game and lost. Luckily that was the only match that Seigaku lost.

**xxEnd of Flashbackxx**

The announcer called up on the intercom for both Doubles 1 and Doubles 2. Time was short so they were going to play at the same time.

* * *

**XXX**

Ryoma looked at his clock. He had just woken up from a bad dream muttering 'Inui-sempai' Ryoma took out his cell and called Momo.

"Oi! Moshi Moshi!" His friend replied.

"Is everything okay with the match?" Ryoma asked bluntly, too worry to care.

"It just started."

"Text me with the results."

"Sure."

And with that Ryoma was able to sleep.

**XXX**

Saturday. This was a day he thought would never happen. His best friend in America was lying in front of him in a coffin, dead. Ryoma tried so hard not cry. He didn't like other people's eyes staring at him thinking he was a wimp.

Josh's mom placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay."

Ryoma looked up at her. Vicky had big brown eyes with a tint of red in them. 'They look so close to Sakuno's'

**XXX**

Vicky and Ryoma were the last to leave the funeral. When everyone left Ryoma fell to his knees and started crying. Yes, our prince was crying.

Vicky placed her hand on his head. She knew this was the least of his worries. She just hoped someone would understand.

**XXX**

They both got into a taxi and drove to the airport, luggage of both of them in the trunk. Vicky was going to Japan with him. She had nothing left in America. Her husband died long before Josh was born, 3 months into her pregnancy.

They arrived at the airport an hour early, eating lunch and boarding the plane. Once again they were sitting first class, but this time Ryoma didn't sleep. He and Vicky talked about Ryoma's life in Japan, and his feeling towards Sakuno.

"Josh wouldn't believe it until he saw it." Vicky joked. Ryoma chuckled.

"That he would."

"So, what's Sakuno like?"

"Um…" Ryoma was lost for words. Her perfection was indescribable. Eventually he described what she didn't for him.

"She's really nice, terrible at tennis but I can change that-" a wolf-like grin plastered on his face. "-She always cheers me on and worries about me…" Ryoma stopped in mid-thought.

'What about Friday?' that thought kept running through his mind.

"You okay Ryoma?" Vicky asked.

Ryoma snapped back to reality.

"Well no one knows I like her…" Ryoma dazed off again.

"And?" Vicky rang.

"I overheard her talking to her friend. I think she likes me…."

"I see. I guess I'll have to see this."

"WHAT!"

"Didn't I tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"I'm your new English teacher at school!" Vicky smiled. I swear Ryoma saw Inui AND Fuji qualities in it.

'This is going to be a long year'

* * *

**XXX**

During the game Seigaku versus Kenshin, all the regulars were giving there all/ Eiji and Oishi and Inui and Kaidoh played there best.

Seigaku and Kenshin were tied. Momoshiro was up next and pumped.

"Seigaku Momoshiro to serve!"

Momo stood at the server's mark. 'My Bullet Serve.'

The ball came back and bounced toward him. 'Left.'

Momo hit the ball left, the ball bounced on and off the court.

"15-Love'

Momo smiled and served another. It overtook his opponent in power, so he lobbed it. Momo laughed and jumped high in the air and smashed it.

"Don."

All of Seigaku was cheering and screaming "DUNK SMASH!" still there was emptiness in the air. Everyone but Momo thought about Ryoma and his condition. Well what they thought his condition was going to be.

* * *

Momo finished the match quickly giving Seigaku the lead. Everyone gave Momo a high-fives and Kaidoh hissed in approval, or disappointment in himself…..

Fuji was up next. His crazed smile painted on his face. The only difference between now and before was his eyes. The prodigy barely opened his perfect almond shaped blue eyes, only when he was serious. Combined with smile, it was either creepy or sexy.

"NYA! Fuji got this in the bag!" The red head jumped.

**XXX**

It was after the match when Momo flipped opened his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Eiji nudged.

"Not calling, texting. Ryoma wanted to know how we did." Momo smiled. "Though I'm sure he'd like to hear from you Sakuno."

Sakuno fell over. She got really embarrassed when someone mentioned his name, especially when it was with her own.

"Ano- I-I don-n't thin-nk so-o…"

Sakuno managed to walk away.

Momo smiled and sent Ryoma his text.

**XXX**

Sunday. The day Ryoma was to arrive home from the funeral. Everyone imagined a sad Ryoma and shuttered.

Still everyone on the team, okay the regulars and the trio plus the coach her granddaughter and friend came to see him when he arrived.

"I wonder if Echizen's parents are here."

Their coach shook her head.

"That's the reason I'm here…. Stupid Nanjiroh."

"Nani? You know the Echizen family?" Eiji started to bounce.

"Ya, before any of you were born. Ryoma's father was a student of mine."

Momo and Eiji snickered and started o whisper "She really is a dinosaur!" to each other. Tezuka came to them and glared at them. "When we get back 50 laps you two!"

"Hai!" the evil duo chimed.

XXX

At this time Ryoma and Vicky walked out of the gate.

"O'chibi!" Eiji screamed hugging Ryoma into a death hug.

"Sempai! Can't breathe" Ryoma wheezed.

Oishi ran up and told Eiji to let go. The acrobat let go and argued with his partner saying he was fine.

Ryoma looked at Vicky and walked away. He knew well enough that this was his only chance of escape. When he reached the coach everyone notice the woman beside him. Ryoma of course, oblivious Ryoma hadn't noticed them.

"I take it your taking my home."

"A"

"Os there room for one more? She's staying at my house until she gets a place of her own."

Everyone went wide-eyed.

Vicky walked up the Ryuzaki Sumire and shook her hand. "My English name is Vicky Douglas. You may call me Aki Kasaki."

Sumire smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I already know. I asked Ryoma to tell me all about you guys. It saves a lot of time."

Ryoma's coach looked at him. He only shrugged.

"Well then, let's get going. I'm sure the guys want to hang out with Ryoma after he settles in.

Ryoma groaned.

**XXX**

The car ride to Ryoma's house was really awkward. Not only was Ryoma stuck in the back between two girls, one of them was his crush, Sakuno. His face was tinted pink which was of course covered by his lovely Fila hat. This made Vicky and Sumire smile.

They dropped Tomoka off at her house for her 'babysitting' duties.

"See ya later Sakuno!" The girl screamed.

"Ja na Tomo-chan" Sakuno mumbled.

There it was the two 'lovebirds' where heading towards Ryoma's house. Sumire took a hard turn at a corner by 'accident.' Sakuno went flying sideways and bashed into Ryoma. Ryoma caught her without falling over himself.

"Gomen Sakuno. I thought I was going to miss it!"

"It's okay Obaa-chan."

Both Sakuno and Ryoma were blushing when they reached the Echizen house.

"I don't want to pry so we'll be on our way." The tennis coach said.

The door opened and Rinko, Ryoma's mother invited them in.

'Great! Note to self: Always take taxi home.'

Sakuno helped Ryoma carry his bags. Or rather the one little white bag (*cough* purse *cough*) he left in the trunk.

Ryoma was grabbing some clothes to change into. He walked out the door to the bathroom to change when he bumped into someone, Sakuno.

"Ite-" the girl whimpered. Ryoma looked at her.

"Ano… You left-t this-s in the car-r"

Ryoma blushed. It was the gift he had gotten Sakuno. Obviously he purposely left in there for her to find later.

"That's not mine." He said while he walked away and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you for reading chapter 6! I'm going to start typing the next 2 chapters. (This is hat happens when you write before bed) Hopefully the next one will be done by tomorrow. Let's all pray! Oh and please reveiw! It gets me pumped for the day! XD**


	7. Forced Out

**Author's notes: Thanks guys for reading this chapter of Your in my heart! I loved your reviews for the past 6 chapters. Okay I'm giving everyone a heads up that I might be ending this soon, like 2 more chapters at least. (Hopefully more XD) I love my readers I really do, but I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has one please either put it in a review or mail it to me! I enjoy the thought and I might use them! XD

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Forced Out

An hour after he arrived home the whole gang arrived at the front door. Ryoma got to the door, Sakuno trailing behind him as her curiosity grew. He thanked Kami his father was no where to be seen.

When Ryoma opened the door he saw the faces of his team members, quickly but no quietly he shut the door. He wasn't in the moos. Still his team opened the door grabbed him and Sakuno and walked out the door. And so they didn't get into any trouble, Tezuka walked in and told them what happened. After that he went home. Tezuka wanted nothing to do with the others scheme, not that they would admit it.

**XXX**

In the end the group ended up in a restaurant. Probably Momo's idea. Unfortunately it wasn't the usual burger place that stood before the prince, it was an Italian place."

"What's Italian food?" one of the trio asked.

'Che."

"Have you eaten Italian food?" Momo asked.

"Ya. I've lived in a multicultural country for years. I've had a lot of different cuisine, especially ordered to my house."

"Oh…"

They walked in and sat at a table for 12 people. That's when they noticed the Tezuka was gone.

"99% chance he bail at Echizen's house"

'I wish I could bail.' Ryoma thought while being dragged by his so called best friend.

They sat in a curricular table. It wasn't request, but I'm glad they did. Imagine the fight for the two ends… scary…

Apparently they had a seating plan for Momo sat Ryoma and Sakuno together. 'Only a coincidence.' He thought.

Everyone order different types of pizza. Fuji had a veggie pizza. Taka got a Hawaiian, why? I do not know. Momo and Eiji got two meatarian pizzas; they planned on eating them together. Inui got a cheese pizza, but everyone knew that when he was done with it wouldn't be that way. Kaidoh looked hard and ended up with a supreme pizza. The trio decided on sharing on together. Oishi decided to go safe and ordered a cheese. All that was left was Ryoma and Sakuno.

Ryoma looked at her and whispered "I'll order for you." He looked at the waiter and ordered a lasagna and a pasta dish.

"W-which ones-s for m-me?"

"Either one I don't care for either, I like them both." Ryoma played it cool, trying not to get distracted.

While they waited for there food they decided to play game to pass the time. Ryoma smiled. Josh had been to camp for different things, he knew a lot of games that would stump them.

"I got one. It's called Pink Elephants."

"Why is it called that?" Eiji asked.

"I wasn't the one who made it up. I just know the game."

"Okay, how do you play Echizen?" Fuji asked eyes opened.

"You have to figure out how many pink elephants there are."

"Easy!" Momo and Eiji said in unison.

"It's harder than it seems." Ryoma smiled.

"Bring it! Taka said. Somehow he had got a racket in his hand.

"Okay here it is. There are 4 in Momo-sempai's hair. There are 3 in the food on that table and 16 in the kitchen. How many are there all together?"

"23 pink elephants" Inuii said 2 seconds after Ryoma said it.

"Sorry Inui sempai there are 6 elephants."

Everyone went wide eyed.

"HOW!"

"Che. There's a trick to it." Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno then placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. When she was finished Ryoma nodded.

"Nya! I wanna try!" Eiji screamed.

"Okay here's another one.-"

Ryoma smiled and looked around the room. "There are 4 in Eiji-sempai's pants-" Everyone laughed. "-There are 17 prank calling Momo-sempai's house. 13 are eating Eiji and Momo-sempai's food. How may are there outside in the rain?"

Everyone looked outside. It was raining, but there were no elephants.

"Zero." The trio chimed.

"44" Inui said.

"I don't know 7?" Momoshiro said.

Sakuno and Ryoma laughed. "Momo-sempai your right!" Ryoma said in mid-laughter.

"How does it work?" Everyone asked.

Fuji sighed. He was sure he knew.

"Its how many words in the question, am I right."

Ryoma looked at him. "A."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Do you have other games?" Inui asked.

'Three more."

'Echizen where do you get all of these?" Momo pouted.

"Che."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. She probably knew all the games he was going to do. And she learned them at camp.

"Ryuzaki, do you know cosmic number?"

"H-hai!" Ryoma smirked.

"Will you help me with it?"

"Um… sure."

"Give me a number."

"78"

"Okay 78 is 12. 12 is 7. 7 is 5. 4 is 4 and 4 is the cosmic number." Ryoma smirked.

Everyone was quiet.

"I don't like this game." Eiji frowned.

"You guys are thinking too hard." Ryoma evilly chuckled.

"Okay do 32." Fuji said.

"32 is 9. 9 is 4 and 4 is the cosmic number."

"Then wouldn't 12 be 6. 6 be 3 and 3 be 5 and 5 be 4 and 4 be the cosmic number?"

"I take it you know it?" Ryoma asked.

"I'll keep it to myself." Fuji gave a smile that sent shivers down the regulars' spine.

"Give us one that we'll get!" one of the regulars screamed.

"Iesu. I'm going on a picnic and I'll bring raspberries."

"Ano- I'm going on a picnic and I'll bring strawberries." Sakuno said, blushing.

"You can come" Ryoma said blandly.

"I'm going on a picnic and I'll bring blueberries." Fuji said.

"You can't come Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma smirked.

Taka looked at Ryoma. "Echizen, can I bring tuna rolls?"

Ryoma chuckled at his shy sempai. "You can come."

"Can I bring a monkey?" Momo jumped.

"Momo-sempai… You are a monkey, but yes you can come."

"NYA! I GOT ONE!" Our acrobatic red head exclaimed.

"What is it Eiji?" the mother hen sighed.

"Can I bring an elephant?" Eiji jumped.

"Iesu, Kikumaru-sempai, you can come."

Inui's glasses flashed as he wrote down in his notebook. "If my data is correct, I can bring Sou-nomimono."

Everyone's faces turned blue.

"You may… but I rather you not…"

Everyone laughed. And soon after their food came. All the upperclassmen look at their child and the girl sitting beside him. Ryoma asked Sakuno to taste each and take which one she liked. She ended up taking the pasta/spaghetti.

Ryoma grabbed the lasagna and dug into it. He didn't care for either dish, still he preferred this one.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review or leave a nice/mean comment. I would also like to add that all of the dishes that I didn't remember the names for I made up. And also that the thing Inui was 'bringing' to the picnic was one of his 'drinks.' It's literal tranlation (if I'm wrong don't sue me. I tried my best to make it perfect.) is 'gross drink.' No joke. Also if your wondering what 'Iesu' means it's like 'Hai.' So yes/sure/okay type thing. It's just I'm overing using some Japenese words and I thought of using some new ones!**


	8. The Unusual Sleepover

**Author's notes: I finished it! Yes! It took me 3 weeks to finish this chapter and type it... man I'm slow... Well the next chapter will hopefully be done by next week. KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Unusual Sleepover

It was cloudy when everyone left the restaurant. 'Finally I can go home and be at peace.' 4 hours of 'torture' R6yoma had to go through. The bickering, weird remarks and the random comments that his teammates said. He missed the captain and his strict ways. Sure he'd get punished too, but it was worth it.

Still he wasn't home yet. He and Sakuno walked to their together. Sometimes it sucked that they lived in the same direction. Today was one of them.

Until it started to pour.

They were a block away from Sakuno's house when the rain had become a cats and dogs fest. Ryoma took his white sports jacket and used it as an umbrella for the both of them.

When they reached Sakuno's porch it started to thunder, that meant Ryoma couldn't/shouldn't walk home. Personally he didn't want to be picked up either. That meant he needed a ride from his coach. That sent shivers down his spine.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I don't want to pry by staying the night and I can't walk home."

"And what does that have to do with me?" his coach interrupted.

"Can you drive me home?"

"It's pretty bad outside. The only idiot I know that isn't a taxi driver that would even enter the storm is your father."

"Che."

"I'll call him. Sakuno you better change and get something for Ryoma."

"HAI!" Sakuno ran off into the other room.

Ryoma followed his coach into her living room. She sat down and dialed his number.

"Oi Nanjiroh! I have your idiot son here."

Silence filled the room as his father answered.

"I see… I'll tell him." The coach hung up and turned to him. "Your dad is being quarantined by your mom. He's not allowed to leave the house. Something about his magazines…"

"Kuso." Ryoma swore under his breathe.

**XXX**

When Sakuno came down to give him some dry clothes Ryoma's jaw dropped. Okay mentally, it's still Ryoma. Sakuno wore a gloss pink tank top that barely reached her hips. She wore matching pink sweat-like pants that were hanging a bit lower than her hips. Her long auburn hair braids were gone as her long wavy hair shimmered behind her.

Ryoma blushed and pulled down his hat. It was a show of gratitude as well as an act. Still he managed to get some words beyond his lips.

"Arigato Saku-Ryuzaki." Ryoma couldn't believe he almost called her by her first name. He quickly grabbed the clothes from her hands and ran into the bathroom.

Sakuno stood there, dumfounded. "Nande?" she muttered to herself. She shook her head saying it was her imagination and walked to her room

* * *

Ryoma looked at the clothes in front of him. A pair of gym shorts that was way too big. I swear they looked like pants on him. The shirt came below hips; it looked like a muscle shirt. He took it off and exited the bathroom.

Ryoma looked around and walked down the stairs. The coach was already making the futon.

"A. Gomen Ryoma! You'll be sleeping in Sakuno's room. There should already ne a mattress in there."

"Why are you sleeping in the living room?

"Some people destroyed it. While we are renovating I have to sleep here in the living room."

"Souka

**XXX**

Ryoma knew he wasn't going to like this, or maybe he would. He shuttered at the thought. His mind went into stand-by mode. The coach asked him to go into Sakuno's room to see her. All he did was walk, which surprised me. He did everything he was asked while his mind processed the situation.

"You'll sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor Ryoma-kun." Sakuno interrupted his nervous mental breakdown. He snapped into reality quickly and saw that she was already getting into the blow-up mattress.

"NO. I'm the guest, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Well then I'll feel-l bad R-ryom-ma-kun."

Ryoma needed to end this quickly. He didn't want her on the ground and hurt herself. Just because his father is a perverted old man, doesn't mean he wasn't raised right. The only thing is he wouldn't do this in front of many people.

"Let's make a compromise."

"Okay…"

"We'll both sleep in the bed. That way no one will have to sleep on the..."

Somehow, as if answering hi wishes, the blow-up mattress popped. But the door locked from the outside. It was like a bad haunted house in the Ryuzaki residence.

Still Sakuno started to flip out.

"Obaa-chan! Can you open the door?"

Her grandmother 'walked up the stairs and to Sakuno's door.

"What is it Sakuno?

"Can you open the door Obaa-chan?"

The door jingled as the older woman tried to turn the lock. Still they were unsuccessful.

"I'll call the locksmith. He'll probably come in the morning."

Ryoma twitched. 'She planned this?'

**XXX**

Downstairs in the living room, 7 soaking wet boys were calling there parent s for rides home. They followed the non-couple from the restaurant. They knew how Ryoma was with girls, especially Sakuno. They worried for the girl and her fragile heart.

They noticed Ryoma could be kinder than any of them could be.

"When did our boy grow up?" Eiji asked.

"I guess when our backs were turned Eiji-sempai." Momo pretended to cry.

"You guys are going to get it tomorrow at practice. Extra laps for all of you." The coach whispered.

They knew arguing would have made it 10 times worse. The group shrank down while waiting for their rides.

* * *

**XXX**

Ryoma and Sakuno were ready to sleep. Ryoma had gained a day and was tired form his sempai's games. Sakuno always went to bed at this time of night. Still the situation filled their bodies with energy.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's body felt cold against his skin. Cold as ice. He whispered her name and she turned. His bright angel was flushed in the face and was sweating. She got a cold.

Ryoma got closer and hugged her. When she was about to speak he put his finger on her lips.

"Your cold. It's faster to heat up this way." He whispered. Sakuno smiled.

'Does he really care?' Sakuno thought

That's how they slept. Sakuno snuggled into Ryoma's protective arms. The 'lovebirds' together so close they could almost hear each other's heartbeats. Both which were speeding out of control.

* * *

**Author's notes: PLEASE REVEIW AND RATE! It helps me write XD**


	9. Going Down Under

**Author's Note: Hello READERS! I'm glad to have the next chapter out sooo soon! XD Hopefully my next chapter will be out soon! 3

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Going Down Under

The next morning was really awkward. Ryoma was still snuggling with Sakuno when he woke up. With a tinted pink, Ryoma gently removed his arm from under Sakuno. He had mixed feelings on what to do.

He wanted to kiss her.

It wasn't like she would ever know. 'Wait, what if she wakes up?' The lighter part of himself spoke. 'So?' his eviler half said.

Ryoma took neither in consideration as he walked down the stairs to the living. His coach waited with his bag.

"Your dad dropped this off."

"Che."

In his bag was all his rackets, his books and his uniform. But deep within his bag was a photo. A photo of him and Sakuno at one of the games after parties, the one on Shiba's camera.

He looked at his face, how different he thought he looked. Surprised, though everyone thought it was the random person falling on him. The real surprise was the warmth of her skin.

After that he looked at her. Flushed bright red with her eyes shut. Behind them both Eiji stood there smiling. Momo's foot just barely made the picture because of the 'accident' that caused this whole ordeal. Though Ryoma was secretly grateful for his sempai's clumsiness.

Ryoma quickly placed the photo in one of his many pockets in his bag. He looked at his coach as she served him breakfast. The pancakes in front of him smelled good. He didn't like to eat western food for breakfast, but this would be an exception.

He looked at the time. '7 am I got time.' Ryoma thought grabbing his boxers and uniform from his bag and went to the bathroom to change. He found his hat in the bathroom where he left it the night before. It was the last thing he grabbed and left the bathroom.

Sakuno had woken up and was eating breakfast still in her pajamas. She turned to look at him and smiled. She blushed as she took another forkful of food. Ryoma grabbed his plate and dug in.

* * *

**XXX**

Ryoma and Sakuno walked/drove to school. Sumire Ryuzaki did not want anyone to know that the rookie was over, so she dropped them off near the school while she drove the rest of the way. Ryoma sighed as they turned the corner. He had spent enough 'alone time' with Sakuno yesterday.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. It was a bittersweet for both of them.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno entered the classroom together. Tomoka grabbed Sakuno as Ryoma walked to his seat.

"Sakuno! What happened yesterday!"

"Nani?"

"When I left! Did you stay at Ryoma's house?"

"Nande?"

"I didn't see you with your grandma this morning!"

"Ano- I slept in. obaa-chan didn't want to wait for me."

"Sure. Sure. What ever you say!"

"Tomo-chan!"

Class started soon after. Sakuno went to her seat.

* * *

At lunch the team came to visit the prince. He was in the corner of the room eating cafeteria food. The trio was close by eating their bentos.

"Ah. Echizen." The mother hen started.

"Nya! Your coming with us to do some karaoke!" the cat-like acrobat finished.

"No."

"Echizen come. I'll be fun."

Eiji got to Momo's ear to whisper. But it was definitely made for Ryoma.

"I bet if we invited Ryuzaki-chan…"

"No." the rookie said and walked away, probably to get some sleep.

"It's after practice!" the shy sempai said.

Momo and Eiji snickered amongst themselves as Ryoma walked away. Eiji bounced around the room looking for his target. The girl with long auburn hair placed in nice perfect braids. Fuji smirked as he took out his trusty camera. Quickly he took a picture of Sakuno by herself, and then when Eiji was in position he snapped another one. It had looked like Eiji had kissed the girl, for Sakuno was blushing bright red.

The gang left peacefully leaving the entire freshman class clueless. Only to have Fuji and Inui come back in.

"Sakuno, do you want to do karaoke with us later?" the prodigy said as the data king's glasses flashed.

"Hai!"

The regulars quickly left to avoid any danger to their plan.

* * *

**XXX**

This was game start for the regulars' plan. The only part they hadn't thought of how they were going to get Ryoma there.

They ended up with blackmail.

But blackmail him with what?

Fuji smiled and showed them the photo. It was last night when Ryoma was snuggling Sakuno in his sleep. Somehow Fuji had 50 copies already ready.

"PERFECT!" the powerhouse screamed.

* * *

Ryoma came to practice late. He had class duties and so he was excused from his late-coming laps. Instead today they put blackmail on the list.

It was when Tezuka was playing against a senior that they decided to play.

"Oi Echizen!"

"Iesu."

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"How about now?" Fuji and Inui popped up from behind him like the ninjas they were deep inside.

Ryoma was shocked. He couldn't move. 'How did they get that?'

"Che. No."

"Inui and I will post it all over school if you don't."

"…Fine…" Ryoma had no other choice; he'd have to leave the country to get out of that blackmail. But then he'd miss her too much.

"But you have to rip it up and destroy the negatives when we get there."

"Or?"

"What happened when you woke me up fro my nap on the roof will seem like nothing."

The regulars stepped. All of them, including Tezuka, were black and blue when he was done LAST time. They shuttered at the thought.

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's notes: I am sooooo happy I was able to create this chapter! The next chapter will probally be the last though guys. XD Plz rate and review!**


	10. Princes Don't Sing

****

Author's Notes: Okay I know this sounds REALLY silly but it works! XD And when there are italics and bold it means _lyrics!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Princes Don't Sing

Then gang left right after practice to the karaoke bar/club close by. When they got there, the problems grew.

"Fuji-sempai you said you'd destroy them."

"I know. But I want you to sing one song at least."

"…"

Momo grabbed the microphone and sang really off key

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**And life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I know that it's not fair**_

_**But nobody cares**_

_**Cause I'm alone in world**_

Eiji grabbed the microphone and everyone removed their bleeding ears. Sakuno got up to the mic.

"Ano- I need a partner for this song."

The regulars threw Ryoma up there.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world**_

_**What I got to say**_

_**But I have this dream**_

_**Right inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna left it show**_

_**It's time to let you know**_

Sakuno sang like the angel she was. Beautiful and somewhat brave, she sparkled as she was singing.

It was Ryoma's part.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you.**_

The duet was amazing. The voices matched perfectly. And they were definitely in tune. The love was placed in air, oblivious to the couple singing. When it was over the spark stayed as Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled her away from the mic.

After they finished Eiji played a prank on Inui. He chose a song and pulled Inui to the mic. The most girlish song alive played, Barbie Girl.

Inui held his own, determined to sing the song. This made it 10 times funnier.

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

After the most hilarious performance Fuji went up to Ryoma.

"You need to sing by yourself Echizen."

"Fine…"

Ryoma got up turned the dial and picked a song. A song most fitting him right now.

_**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3...2...1... Now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind**_

The whole time he looked at Sakuno. Gazing into her heavenly chocolate eyes.

_**L**__**ace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
Here's how we do**_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

He sat down and watched Fuji eliminate all of the evidence. The prince smirked and watched the next victim.

Eiji bounced to the mic and picked a song. This time he sang it himself.

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a **__**fantasy**__**  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
**_

Now it was stage 2.

Fuji pulled out his digital camera and looked through the photos. Kaidoh saw his cue and came over.

"What's that?" the viper asked.

This got Ryoma's attention.

"Oh I took it today at lunch."

Ryoma twitched. 'What happened at lunch?'

"I didn't see that." Kaidoh muttered.

"Really? That's surprising…"

Ryoma just kept his cool. They were trying to bait him, for what though?

_**My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go **__**zoom**__** zoom zoom  
You're my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end**_

Fuji smiled and got to the mic.

"I'll go next."

He too picked a song that was sung by a girl.

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
its possible she wants you, too  
there is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Fuji sang with his heart first causing Sakuno to cry. Ryoma felt under the pressure, like the song was towards him.

_**Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He aint gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Aint that sad  
Aint it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**_

Sakuno couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room wanting to scream. Everything she wanted was in that room. Everything she wanted to happen was sung with passion. What about her?

* * *

Ryoma saw Sakuno leave. He ran after her hoping everything was alright. He found her in a corner crying her eyes out.

Ryoma grabbed her face and smiled. The waiting was over. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

He kissed his girl.

His head tilted to the side as his lips met with hers. She kissed him back with confusion and lust. He smiled and broke the kiss.

"Sakuno… Will you go out with me?"

Sakuno's eyes went wide. The bloodstained eyes showed the compassion she had for him. She nodded.

"Yes Ryoma-kun!"

And they kissed again and again.

"FINALLY!"

"OI Echizen! Good job!"

The team stood there like nothing even happened. But in their minds there were thinking the same thing.

"Operation RASGT worked!"

The lovebirds were finally together!

* * *

Authors Notes: It's actually over! T_T T_T T_T I dont believe it! T_T I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've done writing it! SEE YA IN MY NEXT FANFIC!XD


End file.
